


Stop Wrestling Those Feelings

by Twiranux



Category: Funhaus (Video Blogging RPF), Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Crushes, Fluff, M/M, Requited Love, Wrestling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-16
Updated: 2016-10-16
Packaged: 2018-08-22 21:14:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8301349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Twiranux/pseuds/Twiranux
Summary: Bruce had no inclination to do anything about his feelings, let alone amuse the thought of potentially asking him out on a day like this. It would just make James look like a good wingman, which he wasn’t. It would give Matt more stress concerning his already growing popularity. Hell, neither James or Bruce knew about how Matt felt about the whole thing, they just based their options off of assumptions and the uncommon occurrences when Matt did talk to either of them.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry I haven't posted a lot. School has given me a lot of work, but here I am. I am working on my other projects too now.
> 
> Greake High School prompt fill for rubiks-calamity. 
> 
> You too can ask me for prompts at: twiranux.tumblr.com/ask

“Today's the big day, Bruce!” James slaps his hand down onto Bruce's shoulder. Eyes widen in fright, as Bruce tries to focus his attention to his friend instead of on his phone.

“Big day?” Bruce responds scratching his head. James nods, and then smiles widely. A thumbs-up is thrown toward Bruce's direction. Confusion still looms over Bruce, as James’ content expression does nothing to fill him in. He decides to shrug it off for now, as James walks in front of him, his backpack shaking about.

The two have been friends in high school for almost all of their years there. James was, believe it or not, scrawny then, while Bruce managed to exist with a clean-shaven face. They both had nothing better to do, so they watched most of their school's sporting events together. They shared personal stories and inside jokes, like any other friendship. As years went by, the two became gym buddies, then best of friends, and took part in some extracurriculars together.

“Well, I mean, it's that big wrestling event today after school, is it not? Probably one of the biggest yet!” James finally clarifies, as he stops in front of his locker. Bruce gulps audibly, moving his neck to loosen the tightness of his muscles. James raises and lowers his eyebrows. Those striking blue eyes of James’ pierced right through Bruce’s facade.

Right. That damn wrestler; the best one the school's got. The same wrestler that Bruce always glances toward when he walks by through the hallways and classrooms. The same wrestler that James always goes out if his way to talk to, since Bruce gets too shy to do it himself. Matthew Peake.

“Ah damn, you're right. I almost forgot about that, yeah.” A sigh escapes, and Bruce shrugs, to cover his true feelings. James raises a brow in response, and then opens his locker door.

“Oh really now? I don't believe you...did something happen with him? You got him to talk to you today, hm?” James smirks, as he observes Bruce's face for any hint of an expression. He pokes his tongue out jokingly, and gives a purposefully creepy wink towards Bruce.

“Stop that, James. We both know that Matt Peake wants nothing to do with me. He's probably got tons of chicks, or guys, not judging, flocking over him. I mean, come on, he's the best wrestler in this county!” Stomping his foot, Bruce looks side to side just in case anyone around could hear them, which they probably could.

“Calm down, your uproar is gonna wake people up.” James closes his locker, then patiently waits for Bruce to get himself together. James stretches, and yawns.

“Alright, I'm fine. Just don't try anything with him today. Matt's probably worried about that wrestling match, you wouldn't want to stress the poor guy out.”

“Oh, I won't. I'll do my best not to get him all flustered over eventually dating a guy way taller than him,” James teases. Bruces mock laughs, then sneers at his idiot friend.

“Fuck off and go to class, Willems! I'm done being pathetic in front of you.” Bruce turns around, and starts walking away rather dramatically.

“Fine, I'll be sure to give Peake the ‘Greene light’ to ask you out!” James obnoxiously yells back, and then wears a confident smirk as he walks further from his friend. He closes his eyes for a moment and waited for a particular sound that Bruce usually made when he realizes how much of a crush he has on Matt.

Smack. Bruce sends his palm flying straight to his face.

Bruce had no inclination to do anything about his feelings, let alone amuse the thought of potentially asking him out on a day like this. It would just make James look like a good wingman, which he wasn’t. It would give Matt more stress concerning his already growing popularity. Hell, neither James or Bruce knew about how Matt felt about the whole thing, they just based their options off of assumptions and the uncommon occurrences when Matt did talk to either of them.

James was rather too assertive in Bruce’s eyes, for taking matters into his own hands...but Bruce knew that nothing would get far if James did it for him.

Bruce furrows his brows, nostrils flaring, and places tight grips on his backpack straps. Walking absentmindedly, he looks down and focuses on his feet, step by step, almost hypnotized by the motion. Hallways echo the conversations lingering about, the other students making a fuss over homework, gossip, and such. His mouth is going dry and his hands were growing tired from sustaining his grip. Bruce tries to relax when he bumps into someone rather roughly. His stare gets thrown off, and frantically looks for the stranger he practically tackled.

“Come the fuck on, watch where--” Bruce raises his voice, then chokes on his words. His eyes lock onto his victim.

Matt Peake. Out of all people.

“Oh-I, uh, I really am s-sorry. I didn't--” All he could manage is a few stammers, his mind scrambling so pathetically, his heart beginning to churn. He waits for a response from the deer in the headlights.

“It's...okay...really…” Matt speaks softly, as his hands retreat into his hoodie's pockets. He shifted his weight onto his heels, lifting the other portion of his feet up. He changes his attention to his left, despite there being no people in that general direction.

Bruce places his heart on his chest without hesitation. Maintaining his breath, and keeping composure, he then dives down to pick up the only thing that Matt seems to have dropped upon impact.

“I really am sorry. I didn't see you there. Here.” Bruce takes a quick look at the item. A small brown journal, with the pages yellowed and the edges dulled and pale from use.

“Oh...thank you, Bruce.” Matt recollects that name, the name that his classmate James keeps bringing up to him.

Matt's secret was that he keeps his composure through his silence. Matt learned over the years that James seemed to be the messenger between Bruce and him. He didn’t mind it, since James had the confidence that Matt nor Bruce ever had within them. Although, right now he isn’t acting as calm as he would like to. That journal...it was his safe place to put his thoughts in; thoughts about Bruce, all the scenarios where he thought he could ask him out. It was the journal he had on him for every game he had in his academic career.

He pulls out his hand, and, in a meek manner, pulls the notebook from Bruce's hand.

“Yeah, it's no problem,” Bruce hums, smiling a little. He turns away for a second and takes a breath in, then looks back at Matt.

“This is just...my...motivational journal...nothing that special about it…” Matt mumbles, running his thumb across the edge of the journal. He presses the rest of his hand against the cover, and then hides it away in his hoodie's pocket, along with his hands.

“Well, you do have that big game tonight, right? Don't blame you for needing it.” Bruce curses at himself within his thoughts. His grin slowly fades as he tries to hide the fact that he is now gritting his teeth. A sly remark like that now sounded like he didn't have faith in Matt that he would win.

“My wrestling match...are you...going to that tonight?” Matt asks, his voice more audible than before. He repositions his feet to stand more comfortably, and continues to stare Bruce right in the eyes.

Bruce nods, and laughs awkwardly. Why did it matter to Matt that he is watching tonight? Surely it wasn't because Matt cared about him specifically, he could be asking just to get an idea of what his audience is going to be like.

Matt chuckles faintly. Bruce's emotions skyrocket. He swears that he could feel his cheeks burning up.

“James as well, apparently. I...well...hope to see you there…” Matt then turns around and paces away quickly before Bruce could manage to think of a response. Left with his mouth half open, Bruce stands too still in the middle of a hallway, contemplating. Everything was just happening to him, that so far he hasn't initiated things. There was no way Matt Peake flirted just now.

James has to be the person to blame for this.

 

{ . . . }

 

Scratching his leg, Bruce sits impatiently amongst the heavy crowd both above and below him. The commotion only grew louder as time passes on, with James to his right only adding on to the noise. His friend's feet were banging against the flimsy bleachers, the combination of the creaking sound and all the other chaos beginning to get to Bruce.

“If this lasts any longer, I'm gonna fucking lose it,” Bruce grumbles, mostly directed towards James.

“You think it's any better for me? I also want to see how things play out tonight. Either way Matt Peake is gonna gain something from tonight.”

Bruce snickers in response. He couldn't believe that James was possibly thinking about Matt losing. Out of all the other matches, this is the one that James reconsiders and doubts Matt's ability to win.

After a few more minutes, everything finally falls into place and Matt Peake, as well as the opponent, take their places. The referee stands firmly, and that is when the crowd goes silent. Bruce watches attentively, his eyes scanning up and down Matt, then glances at his opponent. He almost snarls at the thought of that opponent; must be so smug and confident they'll win. His muscles tense up the moment the match initiates.

James leaps out of his seat, hollering wildly for no one in particular. He throws his hands up, and joins in with the other noisy spectators. Meanwhile, Bruce sits perfectly still, his fingernails digging into the cloth of his shorts. Everytime he sees Matt struggle, he would sharply gasp. He begins to notice something he never observed before. Now, before going back into the match, Matt would take his place then takes a moment to look at the crowd. He shakes his head, and pulls himself together before going back into wrestling mode.

The match ends sooner than everyone expected. The referee steps in for a final time and stands still for a few moments to draw tension. He then points to the obvious winner of the match. Matt Peake has done it yet again.

The crowd goes wild, and people start to leave left and right. Bruce sighs in relief, while whole groups of people got off of the bleachers to head out of the gym, while others rushed to flock the wrestling extraordinaire. Many congratulations reverberates in the room, as Bruce finally takes it upon himself to stand up.

James looks toward his pal, and smirks. Bruce doesn't notice his friend, but instead watches the mass of people. James walks down the bleachers, and at the most bottom of the bleachers, he slowly approaches Matt himself. Pissed off, Bruce follows suit, and pushes his way in the crowd. James silently begins to direct the students out of the gym. He reduces the crowd down to a dozen, to which he begins to just distract.

“Oh, Bruce. You did come and see me,” Matt speaks up, a sheepish grin on his face. He wipes his forehead with his hand, and exhales deeply.

“Yeah...and you did fantastic. I was rooting for you the whole time.”

“I...would've done even better if...I got a chance to...find you in the crowd.”

Bruce's heart skips a beat. This isn't real, it has to be a dream. Matt’s eyes shine from the lights in the gymnasium, to contrast the dark marks under his eyelids. The poor fellow must have been training for a while, in addition to long nights of pulling himself together to get his academic work done.

“You...you were looking for me?” Bruce takes a step forward cautiously, and then scratches his head in confusion. The sounds of the remaining crowd dies down softly around the two, as James manages to shoo them away. He only glances at them for a moment, before returning to assert his role as the wingman.

“If anything, I wanted to...celebrate this victory with you...”

Matt gets on this tiptoes, closes his eyes and leans in to kiss Bruce. Bruce has barely any time to react, and for a split second, has his eyes wide open as Matt's lips met his. They then close, as his mind goes blank. Bruce could feel Matt’s lips curl up, the heat between them beginning to linger more. The kiss lasts for a few seconds before Matt pulls away.

“Matt...I…” Bruce could only muster up these words, as Matt begins to chuckle.

“I hope we get to celebrate many more from here on out.”


End file.
